How did I get here ?
by Lady-Spectral
Summary: En face de moi, se débattant depuis sa prison d'eau se trouvait la personne la plus importante pour moi. Ses yeux bruns me fixaient avec un air paniqué et fou, il frappait contre la fenêtre en hurlant mais l'eau ne laissait passer aucun son. -COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU FAIRE CA ! LACHEZ-MOI ! Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces en ne le lâchant pas du regard. -Faites-le. A girl in the maze.
1. Chapter 1

_« Wicked est bon »_

 _La voix d'une femme me murmurait à l'oreille alors que mes sens s'éteignaient au fil des secondes. La chaleur m'étouffait._

 _« Ecoutes-moi… »_

 _Je tournai la tête pour tenter de m'éloigner de la voix qui me murmurait à l'oreille._

 _«Souviens-toi : Wicked est bon. »_

 _Une douleur aigue se fit ressentir dans mon cou, et j'entendis quelqu'un hurler à la mort par-dessus le bourdonnement qui s'amplifiait dans ma tête, couvrant les bruits ambiants._

 _Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce hurlement qui s'étouffait en même temps que je m'endormais, c'était moi._

Le vent soufflait sur mon visage, tandis que des insectes volaient autour de moi, bourdonnant dans mes oreilles de façon agaçante. L'air était humide autour de moi, et la chaleur intense. Au fur et à mesure que je m'éveillai, je sentis un par un mes muscles endoloris et engourdis tandis qu'une douleur intense au niveau de mon cou semblait refaire surface. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, comme un écho…Comme un souvenir.

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement et me redressai. Ma respiration se fit irrégulière au fur et à mesure que je tentais de chercher dans mon esprit une trace quelconque de la personne que j'étais. Plus je fouillais, plus je paniquai. Rien, le vide total. Un vide qui laissait une impression désagréable qu'une partie de moi manquait. Je pressai ma main sur mon cœur, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier. Ne pas céder à la panique…Surtout, ne pas céder à la panique.

Cherchant une distraction, je me mis à observait les alentours. Il faisait si sombre qu'il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Alors que les minutes passaient et que mes yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais entourée par d'immenses murs en béton, certains recouverts de lierre, d'autres non. Leur hauteur me fit prendre conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bâtiment normal. Et quand je vis au dessus de moi le ciel, je compris que je n'étais pas du tout dans un bâtiment.

Lentement, je m'accroupis et regardai autour de moi. Trois options s'offraient à moi. A ma droite, un cul de sac, en face de moi un couloir qui terminait dans les ténèbres, dans lequel le vent s'engouffrait, enfin à ma gauche se trouvait un tournant.

Je me levai finalement et tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Première chose à faire, vérifier si j'avais quelque chose sur moi qui me permettrait de m'en sortir.

Je baissai les yeux et fus heureusement d'avoir à mes pieds une paire de baskets. En remuant un peu les orteils et en me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, je devais avouer qu'elles avaient l'air à ma taille et relativement confortables. C'était déjà ça. Je portais un short vert foncé déchiré par endroits, ne cachant pas grand-chose de mes jambes. En levant mes bras face à moi, j'observai mes mains en silence. Elles étaient écorchées et recouverte de saleté, comme le reste de ma personne sans doute. Je portai un débardeur noir qui semblait relativement intact.

Mes mains se posèrent sur mon visage que je touchai avec curiosité. Des joues, un nez droit, deux yeux…Définitivement humaine. Quelques mèches folles de cheveux retombaient de chaque côté de mon visage et je soufflai dessus avec un air un peu ennuyé. Alors que je continuai à tâter mon propre crâne, je découvrir que le reste de ma chevelure était emprisonnée dans une tresse floue qui descendait jusqu'aux creux de mes reins. J'étais brune. Chouette alors, quelle originalité.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais va falloir peut être bouger ma grande…

Je n'avais ni eau, ni arme, ni nourriture. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait falloir que je me dépêche à en trouver avec cette chaleur.

Contemplant les deux réels chemins qui m'entouraient, à savoir l'allée des embrumes ou alors le tournant, je fis mon choix rapidement. Le tournant à ma gauche. Après tout, le chemin d'en face aurait peut être paru plus logique en suivant le chemin que le vent prenait, mais franchement, il faisait nuit noire, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais et je découvrais à cet instant que je n'étais sans doute pas la personne la plus courageuse ici…J'esquissai un sourire ironique.

-De quoi tu parles, murmurais-je, tu es la seule ici, bien sûre que tu es la plus courageuse.

Je commençai à partir en courant tranquillement vers ma gauche, espérant sincèrement trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans peu de temps.

Oh, encore un tournant, à droite cette fois-ci. Allez, continue…Un embranchement : à droite, à gauche ou tout droit ? Ces choix multiples commençaient à m'agacer. Qui avait-eu l'idée de bâtir un truc pareil avec tellement de possibilités ?

Je pris tout droit et continuait pendant un moment, enchaînant les tours et les détours avant que la réalité des choses s'impose à moi.

-Putain de merde ! C'est un labyrinthe ou quoi ?!

Je me penchai en avant, posant les mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Quelle idiote, il m'avait fallu tant de temps pour comprendre ça ?

La dérision était bien la seule arme qui me restait dans toute cette histoire. Au moins, c'était un trait de ma personnalité. Qui sait si je l'avais eu avant ou non ?

-Bon, résumons la situation. Il fait nuit, tu es perdue dans un labyrinthe, tu es seule, tu n'as aucune idée de ton propre prénom, sans nourriture ni eau…Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire après tout !

Alors que je tentai de rire pour me détendre, un bruit qui venait de derrière moi me fit m'arrêter net.

 _Clic, clic, clic…._

Quelque chose avançait…Et s'approchait de moi. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter tandis que mes mains se mirent à trembler. Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Alors que j'avais si chaud quelques instants auparavant, j'avais l'impression d'être glacée à ce moment là.

Je me retournai dans le plus grand des silences, me plaquant contre le mur tandis que le bruit se rapprochait inexorablement.

Là. Au détour du couloir. Une masse sombre avançait. Une masse immense, je distinguai des pâtes, beaucoup de pâtes…Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour retenir ma respiration et prier pour qu'elle continue tout droit sans s'arrêter.

Un bruit sourd fit trembler le mur sur lequel je me tenais, et je lâchai un cri avant de plaquer ma main contre ma bouche en fermant les yeux très forts en espérant que le monstre n'ait rien entendu.

Mais on sait déjà tous comment ça se passe dans ces moments là. Le tremblement continua, mais par-dessus celui-ci j'entendis distinctement l'horrible bestiole pousser un bruit à me glacer le sang. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de son chemin et se tourna vers moi.

Quelques battements de cœur, rien ne se passa. Puis je vis une lueur rouge qui émanait d'elle, et elle s'élança droit sur moi.

Je lâchai un hurlement sans pouvoir me retenir avant de partir dans le plus grand sprint de toute mon histoire. Mes pieds claquaient par terre tandis que les tremblements des murs ne s'arrêtaient pas, et je compris bien vite de quoi il s'agissait en voyant une des deux sorties se refermer sous mes yeux. Je fus presque tentée de m'arrêter face à ce miracle qui malheureusement réduisait considérablement mes chances de survies, mais je choisis plutôt de continuer à courir en entendant les bruits ignobles que poussait la créature à aux moins six pattes qui me chassait.

Je pris à droite, puis à gauche et continuai tout droit jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à un cul de sac.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Hurlais-je en regardant frénétiquement derrière moi pour voir si j'avais le temps de faire demi-tour et de prendre une autre direction.

C'était peine perdue, le monstre était déjà là. Bien sur qu'il allait plus vite que moi avec ses pattes gigantesques en acier tranchant.

Je regardai le ciel et priai pour mon salut quand je me rendis compte que du lierre recouvrait les murs. Ni une, ni deux, je m'élançai contre le mur et attrapai une liane tout en grimpant le plus vite possible.

Une fois en haut du mur, je m'autorisai à regarder en bas pour trouver à mon plus grand effroi la créature en train de monter, elle aussi. Pas le choix. Obligée de continuer à courir sur des pans de murs, à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol. A ce moment là, je me demandai ce qui allait être le plus douloureux : tomber ou me faire manger par cette horrible bestiole ?

Alors que je courrai de moins en moins rapidement, je vis le soleil se lever à l'horizon. J'aurai pu m'arrêter et contempler cette vue magnifique, mais on sait tous pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

Après des heures à courir dans ce labyrinthe, je ne sus pas trop comment, mais j'avais réussi à semer l'immondice qui était à mes trousses.

J'en profitai pour ralentir, et finir par marcher complètement. J'avais faim, le dernier repas que j'avais pris devait remonter à…Il aurait pu remonter à des années pour ce que j'en savais !

Mes lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées, j'étais couverte de blessures et j'avais si mal au niveau de ma cage thoracique d'avoir couru si longtemps et si vite que ça en devenait insupportable. Alors que le soleil éclairait le labyrinthe, je m'affalai contre un mur en essayant en vain de reprendre des forces. Depuis combien de temps je ne m'étais pas arrêtée ? Depuis combien de temps j'étais ici ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que mes paupières étaient terriblement lourdes et que je perdais mes forces au fil des secondes.

-J'aurai au moins survécu la nuit...murmurais-je avant d'abandonner le combat que je menais pour rester éveillée.


	2. Chapter 2

« Alexa… Alexa….Wicked est bon. »

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces contre les personnes qui venaient de ruiner ma vie. En face de moi, se débattant tout aussi intensément depuis sa prison d'eau se trouvait la personne la plus importante pour moi. Ses yeux bruns me fixaient avec un air paniqué et fou, il frappait contre la fenêtre en hurlant mais l'eau ne laissait passer aucun bruit. Je tendais mes mains et essayai de toutes mes forces de me libérer.

-COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU FAIRE CA ! LACHEZ-MOI ! Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Faites-le, déclara calmement une voix féminine à ma gauche.

Je sentis la piqure et criai de plus belle. Je hurlai son nom à m'en détruire les cordes vocales. Et puis soudainement, tout sembla s'arrêter. Ma vue se brouilla, et mon corps refusa de bouger. Il refusa de rester debout plus longtemps, alors je glissai par terre. Avec toute la force qu'il me restait, je tendis mon bras vers lui, tandis que les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Puis ce fut le noir total.

Je me réveillai en sursaut pour me rendre compte qu'il était encore nuit. Tout était sombre autour de moi. Quand je voulus bouger pour sortir du lit dans lequel j'étais, je me rendis compte que j'étais attachée à celui-ci. La panique commença à grimper en moi au fur et à mesure que j'essayais de me défaire des liens. Où étais-je ? Qui m'avait attaché ? Je n'osai même pas imaginer la suite si jamais je n'arrivai pas à m'échapper de cet endroit. Je commençai à perdre mon souffle et la terreur prit le dessus. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et je regardai autour de moi, cherchant un objet qui pourrait m'aider à sortir de là, en vain.

Au loin, un bruit strident retentit. Un bruit devenu bien trop familier qui m'écorcha les oreilles et réveilla une nouvelle vague de panique en moi. Un de ces monstres était là, quelque part. Le bruit retentit une seconde fois et je me mis à hurler tout en essayant de me libérer de mes liens.

Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce ou je me trouvai et je n'eus pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait que déjà j'étais plaquée contre le lit, une main collée sur ma bouche. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, et je finis par mordre la main qui obstruait ma bouche avant de crier à l'aide aussi fort que possible.

\- LACHEZ-MOI !

-Du calme du calme ! J'vais pas te faire de mal ! Déclara une voix un peu paniquée.

-Alors détachez-moi ! M'écriais-je en forçant sur mes liens.

Je regardai la personne qui était au dessus de moi et remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, il devait peut être avoir dix-huit ans, mais il était bien bâti et impressionnant. Il avait la peau sombre et ses yeux me fixaient avec un air dépassé. Un autre garçon entra dans la pièce en courant :

-Alby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les gars sont presque tous réveillés !

-Elle s'est mise à hurler et à se débattre, j'ai rien fait du tout, expliqua Alby en me jetant un regard en biais.

Le nouvel arrivant me regarda attentivement pendant quelques instants, je devais avoir l'air complètement folle à me débattre comme ça. Au fur et à mesure, je commençai à les voir flou, puis à les entendre de très loin…

-Elle a été piquée ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas osé regarder, Clint et Jeff non plus.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi tandis que je retombai lourdement sur le lit. Je tournai la tête et les regardai, abandonnant toutes résolutions d'essayer de m'enfuir. J'étais cuite.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un troisième garçon entra. Je le distinguai mal à cause de ma vision brouillée par les larmes, mais j'entendis relativement bien sa voix grave :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Les deux autres lancèrent un coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant :

-Elle est en panique totale, on dirait qu'elle a été piquée.

J'avais envie de leur dire que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlaient, que j'étais sure de ne pas avoir été piquée par quoi que ce soit, mais impossible d'arriver à me concentrer suffisamment pour leur dire.

-Vous avez vérifié ?

Tous les deux secouèrent la tête.

-Vous lui avez expliqué ?

Nouveau secouement de tête.

Le garçon soupira avant de me regarder et de s'approcher. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls par moment, il m'était difficile de rester éveillée. J'avais soif et très faim. J'étais fatiguée et je ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret à mes côtés et planta ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je le regardai, combattant le sommeil qui voulait s'emparer de moi.

-Je vais devoir regarder si tu as des blessures, d'accord ?

Avec le peu de forces qui me restait, je secouai la tête négativement et gigotai pour m'éloigner de lui.

-Il faut qu'on vérifie quelque chose.

Je rassemblai le peu de forces qui me restaient pour lui dire :

-Non, laissez-moi partir…murmurais-je d'une voix presque suppliante.

Je détaillai son visage pour jauger sa réaction. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, il était clairement tombé du lit. Ses yeux en amande me fixaient avec sérieux. Son nez retroussé et droit lui donnait un air presque enfantin. Et quand mes yeux descendirent jusqu'à sa bouche, je vis qu'il me parlait, mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. La fatigue fut plus forte que moi et m'emporta loin de cet endroit. Là où seuls l'obscurité et le silence règnent.

Lorsque je me réveillai cette fois-ci, j'étais toujours attachée mais il faisait jour. Les souvenirs de la nuit étaient troubles dans mon esprit. Maintenant que la lumière me le permettait, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une cabane en bois, probablement construite à la main. Une fenêtre laissait entrer le soleil et je vis au loin une plaine verdoyante, mais aussi ces atroces murs immenses que je redoutais tant. J'étais encore dans le labyrinthe.

-Tu es réveillée ?

Je me tournai vers la voix qui venait de parler pour me trouver face à un garçon que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il devait avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans, métisse, plutôt maigrichon. Je le suivai du regard tandis qu'il s'affairait. Il vint vers moi avec un verre d'eau à la main.

-Redresse-toi, il faut que tu boives.

Je lui lançai un regard un peu incrédule tout en faisant attention à bien mettre en évidence le fait que j'avais les mains liées.

-Question de sécurité, on te les enlèvera plus tard, déclara-t-il calmement avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret et de m'aider à me redresser. Il porte le verre à mes lèvres et je bus sans poser de questions. L'eau me fit un bien fou, mais un verre n'était pas suffisant. Il le comprit vite et partit m'en chercher un autre que je bus d'une traite.

-Tu penses que tu peux parler maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant, un peu méfiant de ma réaction.

-Oui.

Ma voix était rauque et un peu pâteuse, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Je vais chercher Alby alors, il a quelques questions à te poser.

Sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, il partait déjà de la pièce en me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Moi aussi j'avais des questions, beaucoup même.

Alby rentra dans la salle peu de temps après, et je le reconnus immédiatement. Il était encore plus imposant que dans mon souvenir et son regard qui avait semblé un peu perdu la veille était maintenant sérieux et déterminé.

Il prit place sur le tabouret pour me faire face et sans plus de cérémonies commença l'interrogatoire.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je…Alexa, je m'appelle Alexa.

-D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Je baissai les yeux, cherchant dans mon esprit en vain. Les questions étaient simples pourtant, mais le fait de ne pas y trouver de réponse m'exaspérait.

-J'en sais rien.

-De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Je viens de lui dire que j'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait !

-Rien avant cette nuit où je me suis réveillée dans le labyrinthe.

-Rien du tout ?

Je fulminai, c'était quoi son problème ?

-T'as pas entendu les deux autres réponses ?! Je me souviens de rien du tout ! Dis-moi où je suis et ce que je fais ici ! Et détachez moi ! M'écriais-je en m'énervant sur mes liens, les tordant en espérant les briser.

-Calme-toi, piquer une crise ne changera rien. Tu gardes les mains liées jusqu'à ce qu'on décide quoi faire de toi.

Je lâchai un bruit outré et le regardai avec toute la hargne que j'avais.

-J'ai bien compris que j'avais pas ma place parmi vous alors laissez moi partir ! Vous me faites pas confiance, d'accord ! Comment vous espérez que moi je vous dise quoi que ce soit si vous m'enfermez comme un animal en cage ! Pour ce que j'en sais, vous pourriez être les malades qui m'avez foutu dans cette merde alors foutez moi la paix et laissez-moi !

Ses yeux noirs me scrutaient, cherchant quelque chose dans mon regard tandis que je tentai de calmer ma colère. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance et c'était certainement pas en me traitant de cette façon que les choses allaient s'arranger. Il se prenait pour qui ?

-Ecoutes moi bien. Ici tu es chez nous, on sait pas qui tu es, ni pourquoi t'es arrivée du Labyrinthe, mais on sait que c'est pas bon signe. Alors tant qu'on n'aura pas la preuve que tu n'es pas avec eux, on te surveillera.

-Qui c'est, « eux » ?

-A ton avis, on est arrivés ici par hasard ? Je te pensais moins stupide.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ? Je courrais pour sauver ma peau abruti ! J'avais autre chose à faire.

-D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas comment tu t'en es miraculeusement sortie alors que jusqu'ici, en deux ans, personne n'a réussi à survivre dans le labyrinthe la nuit, m'informa-t-il sur un ton qui en disait long sur ses suspicions me concernant.

-Et comment moi j'ai la preuve que vous, vous n'êtes pas avec eux ? Demandais-je en le défiant du regard.

On resta là, à se jauger mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux et fasse signe au garçon qui m'avait apporté à boire. Il était resté silencieux pendant notre échange, occupé à trier quelque chose, mais j'étais sure qu'il avait très bien entendu ce qui avait été dit.

-Jeff, va lui chercher quelque chose à manger.

Le dénommé Jeff hocha la tête et partit sans un mot, me laissant seule face au tyran.

-Je repasserai plus tard.

-Sois pas pressé, grinçais-je entre mes dents.

S'il m'avait entendu, il n'en montra rien et quitta la pièce, me laissant seule. Aussitôt, mon regard détailla la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à m'enfuir, mais mon inspection fut interrompue par Jeff qui revint avec une assiette dans les mains.

Il la posa sur la table qui se trouvait à côté du lit, puis desserra suffisamment mes liens pour que je puisse me nourrir seule. Il me tendit l'assiette, sans un mot ni un regard. Je la lui pris des mains et la posai sur mes cuisses après m'être redressée. Un sandwich me faisait face, probablement à la dinde vu l'odeur, ainsi qu'une pomme. Je relevai les yeux quelques instants et croisai brièvement le regard de Jeff avant qu'il ne le détourne, comme s'il était intimidé ou effrayé.

-L'accueil c'est pas votre fort ici, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Mais j'étais sure qu'il m'avait entendue parce que je le vis grimacer alors que j'entamais le sandwich. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise, je pouvais le sentir à des kilomètres. Ses épaules étaient tendues, et même s'il s'affairait ailleurs en attendant, il me jetait des regards inquiets de temps à autres.

-Ils t'ont interdit de me parler, c'est ça ? Déclarais-je après avoir fini mon sandwich tout en admirant ma pomme verte.

Le garçon ne dit rien mais se stoppa dans ses activités.

-Le tyran qui vient me poser les questions, c'est votre « chef » ?

-Il s'appelle Alby, s'empressa de corriger le jeune homme.

Je croquai dans ma pomme en le fixant.

-Je me fiche de son nom. Je suis retenue ici et je sais même pas où je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est me menacer et me poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Excuse-moi si je ne l'appelle pas par son p'tit nom.

Je crus le voir esquisser un sourire, mais ce fut si bref que je n'en étais pas sure.

-Ca ira mieux…tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Je lui lançai un regard consterné. Lui comme moi savions que ça n'irait pas mieux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'échapper de ce trou à rat rempli de garçons potentiellement dangereux et de mauvaise humeur. Après réflexion, les monstres dans le labyrinthe eux ne me posaient pas de questions stupides. Il ne m'avait pas non plus enfermée, ils voulaient purement et simplement me tuer. Dieu seul savait ce que ces garçons me voulaient.

Je reposai l'assiette sur le meuble, et priai silencieusement pour que le garçon oublie de resserrer mes liens. Je m'allongeai précautionneusement, évitant de faire de trop grands gestes avec mes mains pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Puis je me mis dos à lui, face au meuble sur lequel était posé un objet qui ressemblait fortement à une lime.

Alby soupira et fit un signe de la tête au garçon qui m'avait apporté à boire. Quelques instants plus tard, les lianes qui entouraient mes mains et mes pieds furent coupées et je me redressai pour me lever avant d'être prise d'un vertige et de devoir me rassoir.

-Pas si vite, la nouvelle. T'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

-Je m'en souviens pas, répondis-je en soupirant.

La pièce tournait terriblement autour de moi et ma vision avait du mal à se concentrer sur un seul point.

-Jeff, va chercher quelque chose pour elle à manger.

Le dénommé Jeff hocha la tête et partit en toute hâte.

-Ecoutes-moi bien, la nouvelle. Je vais te dire quelque chose de très important, déclara Alby.

Je le regardai, il avait toute mon attention.

-Si jamais tu nous a menti, si jamais tu te souviens de quelque chose, si on découvre que t'es avec eux…Tu le paiera cher, crois-moi, menaça-t-il avec un sérieux flippant.

-Bien compris. Mais de qui tu parles quand tu dis « eux » ?

-Tu t'es pas posé la question de savoir qui t'avais envoyé ici ?

\- Excuse-moi l'ami, mais j'étais un peu trop occupée à courir pour sauver ma peau ! M'indignais-je.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? J'étais pas la dernière des abruties non plus, j'avais passé les premiers jours de ma nouvelle vie à fuir des monstres immondes dans un labyrinthe sans fin en pleine nuit sans eau, arme ou nourriture ! J'avais eu autre chose à faire que de réfléchir à pourquoi je me trouvais là !

Jeff revint à ce moment là avec un plateau de nourriture. Alby me lança un dernier regard avant de sortir :

-Mange, et demande à voir Newt quand t'auras fini. Il t'expliquera tout.

Jeff m'adressa un léger sourire une fois qu'il fut partit.

-T'inquiètes pas, il est pareil avec tout le monde. Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps. Moi c'est Jeff, je suis en charge de l'infirmerie ici.

Il me tendit le plateau que je pris avec impatience.

-Merci, moi c'est Alexa, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

La salle du conseil était remplie. Tous les gardiens étaient là. La fille avait été transportée à l'infirmerie aussitôt après que Minho et Ben l'aient rapportée. Les deux se tenaient devant Alby et le reste du conseil.

-J'ouvre le conseil concernant ce qu'il vient de se passer, déclara Alby. Ben et Minho, racontez-nous.

Minho et Ben avaient encore l'air secoués de leur trouvaille. Ils échangèrent un regard, et d'un commun d'accord, Minho se mit à parler :

-Ca a commencé la nuit dernière. J'avais entendu un cri dans le labyrinthe. Je pensais que j'avais rêvé, mais quand on est entrés ce matin, on a vite vu que le cri était bien réel. Elle était à quelques tournants de l'entrée du Bloc et inconsciente. Ben et moi on n'a pas réfléchi, on l'a ramenée ici. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit restée en vie.

-Justement, intervint Gally, vous croyez vraiment qu'un nouveau arriverait par le Labyrinthe ? Une fille en plus ? Qui serait jetée là dedans en pleine nuit et serait capable d'échapper aux griffeurs alors qu'aucun de nous n'a survécu une seule nuit dans cet enfer ? Ca fait un sacré tas de coïncidences, vous trouvez pas ? Moi je dis que c'est une espionne et que les créateurs l'ont aidée à venir jusqu'à nos portes. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

-Il n'a pas tort, déclara timidement Zart. C'est vraiment étrange comme situation. Je veux dire, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ici et tous les nouveaux sont arrivés par la boite. En plus de ça, on n'a jamais eu une seule fille ! Quel est l'intérêt de l'envoyer maintenant ?

\- On est tous d'accord pour se méfier d'elle, la question ne se pose même pas. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Demanda Minho. Elle reste ici, elle peut pas aller ailleurs de toute façon !

Alby lui lança un regard terriblement sérieux qui laissa Minho estomaqué.

-Attendez, vous ne pensez pas déjà à la bannir, pas vrai ?

\- Elle a passé la nuit dans le labyrinthe, Minho ! Toi mieux que personne devrait savoir que c'est quasiment impossible !

Minho détourna le regard. C'était pourtant vrai, jamais personne n'avait survécu une nuit dans le labyrinthe, il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle à la survie de la jeune fille. La seule explication plausible était qu'elle faisait équipe avec les créateurs, mais ça sonnait faux. Il l'avait vue, il avait vu les égratignures et les blessures qu'elle avait, ses cheveux qui collaient à sa peau luisante de sueur. Pourquoi les créateurs se seraient donné la peine de risquer de la blesser si elle était l'une des leurs ?

-Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va d'abord vérifier si elle n'a pas été piquée. Pour plus de sécurité, on l'attachera bien solidement jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des réponses. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, j'irai la voir. Je vous tiendrai au courant de ce qu'elle m'aura dit quand elle aura répondu aux questions. On est d'accord ?

-Alby.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Gally qui venait de prendre la parole.

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Tous les garçons présents hochèrent la tête et Alby se leva :

-Une dernière chose, à part les gardiens et Jeff et Clint, aucun autre blocard ne s'approche d'elle, compris ? Faites passer le mot. Vous pouvez partir.

Dès que Jeff sortit de la salle, je me dépêchai de subtiliser la lime, la cachant avant qu'il ne revienne. Il fallait surtout pas que je rate quoi que ce soit. C' était sans doute ma seule et unique chance de m'échapper de ce trou à rat. Hors de question que je reste enfermée jusqu'à la fin des temps, plutôt mourir !

Lentement, je fis passer la lime dans mon dos, puis je commençai à limer mes liens, rapidement et efficacement tout en restant silencieuse. Je souris intérieurement quand je les sentis céder. Je passais ensuite aux liens qui me retenaient les pieds, travaillant rapidement. Je savais que Jeff allait bientôt revenir. Une fois terminé, je me recouchai et remis la lime à sa place, tout en faisant bien attention à camoufler les morceaux coupés des liens.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Capitaine Alby, suivi de près par Jeff.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il avec son ton beaucoup trop sérieux.

-Je suis obligée de répondre ?

Il n'apprécia pas vraiment ma réplique et je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire saillir un instant.

-Je sais toujours pas où je suis, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée dans un putain de labyrinthe et que j'en suis toujours pas sortie. A la place j'suis en plein milieu dans une espèce de prison, dans une infirmerie que j'ai pas été autorisée à quitter depuis que je me suis réveillée là ! J'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant cette fichue nuit et tout ce que vous faites c'est de me traiter comme un monstre et me poser des questions stupides !

-Du calme ! C'est pas en agissant comme ça que tu vas sortir plus vite !

Je serrai les dents, j'en avais ma claque ! C'était maintenant ou jamais ! La porte était bloquée, mais la fenêtre était plus proche de mon lit et ouverte, donnant directement sur le Bloc. C'était ma meilleure chance. D'un geste rapide et précis, je balançai mon trognon de pomme à leur figure avant de me lever à toute vitesse et de sprinter jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Alby et Jeff mirent quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, suffisamment pour me permettre de sauter par la fenêtre et commencer à courir de toute mes forces jusqu'à la porte du labyrinthe.

-ELLE S'ENFUIE ! LA LAISSEZ PAS PASSER ! Hurla Alby derrière moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Je savais qu'ils me suivaient, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je perde une seule seconde ! C'était mon unique chance de m'échapper. C'était ma seule façon de partir dignement ! Redoublant d'efforts, j'accélérai, la porte n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres ! J'entendais une horde de garçons me courir après mais je ne me retournais pas. Je continuai à foncer droit devant, un peu plus sure de moi à chaque foulée.

-RATTRAPEZ LA ! IL FAUT PAS QU'ELLE RENTRE ! Hurla une voix qui m'était inconnue.

Je continuai de courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, ignorant les garçons qui beuglaient derrière moi, me hurlant de m'arrêter. Alors que j'allais franchir l'entrée du labyrinthe, je me retournai pour voir si j'avais assez d'avance et vis une trentaine de garçon me foncer dessus, à quelques secondes de moi. Aussitôt que mon pied franchit la limite du labyrinthe et que je me retournai pour faire face au couloir, je fus stoppée net par un impact qui me fit tomber à terre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! S'écria le garçon qui venait de me faire tomber.

C'était ce garçon qui était venu me voir la première nuit, celui qui m'avait trouvée d'après ce que j'avais compris. Minho. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que tous les blocards forment un cercle autour de moi. Je sentis leur regard sur moi, et leur haine, leur curiosité, leur méfiance. C'était terminé, j'avais échoué. J'étais finie. J'avais échoué à cause d'un stupide regard en arrière et de ce fichu débile qui me bloquait l'entrée du labyrinthe. Je baissai les yeux, toujours par terre. Je laissai mes cheveux former un rideau protecteur autour de mon visage, je ne voulais voir personne. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, mon souffle court. Je sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de moi. On me saisit violemment le bras en me tirant sèchement pour que je me lève. Je suivais le mouvement sans un mot. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait, mais j'étais déjà sure que je n'allais pas apprécier.

La main qui me tenait serra plus fort mon bras, me faisait grincer les dents.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, abrutie. Cracha le garçon en me secouant.

Il était grand et baraqué, le visage déformé par la haine. Ses deux yeux verts me fusillaient du regard, son nez était gros et épaté, un peu déformé, sans doute cassé à de nombreuses reprises. Il faisait peur.

-Gally, lâche-la immédiatement, gronda Alby en s'approchant de nous.

-Vous avez tous vu, non ? Elle vient d'essayer de rentrer dans le labyrinthe ! Elle est avec eux ! C'est une violation claire de nos lois ! Elle est venue du labyrinthe, elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! Si elle veut y retourner, laissez-là y aller ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

Une vague d'approbation se fit entendre de la part des garçons présents tandis qu'Alby me regardait, fulminant littéralement sur place.

-T'aurais pas du faire ça. Mettez là au trou.

Le silence se fit autour de moi. Gally qui me tenait toujours par le bras me traina à travers le Bloc. J'entendis quelqu'un nous suivre de près, je me retournai et vis Minho me regarder avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Je détournai les yeux et me résignai à marcher au rythme rapide de Gally.

Nous arrivâmes près d'une forêt, et je vis une petite structure en bois qui dépassait de la terre de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Deux portes minuscules, pour deux trous. Deux cellules sans doute.

Gally ouvrit la première porte et me jeta sans plus de cérémonie dans le trou. C'était plus profond que je l'avais imaginé et je tombai lourdement à quatre pâtes. Il faisait sombre, le sol était couvert de terre battue et humide. J'avais chaud, mais j'étais sure que j'allais avoir très froid cette nuit.

Je me redressai et regardai vers la grille qui avait été refermée. Gally était parti, mais Minho était agenouillé et continuai à me dévisager. Je m'approchai de la grille lentement et m'accrochai aux barreaux, lui faisant face, scrutant son visage. Ses yeux noirs remuaient quelque chose en moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir ? Murmura-t-il en soupirant et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je préfère mourir dignement que de rester dans une cage. J'aurai pu m'échapper si tu n'avais pas été planté là.

-T'échapper ? Pour aller où ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a dehors ?

-Je connais mieux le labyrinthe que cet endroit débile !

-C'est un miracle que t'aie survécu la première nuit, s'écria-t-il, pourquoi tu voudrais y retourner ?! T'as des envies de suicide ?!

Je le fixai du regard quelques instants avant de répondre sérieusement :

-Il n'y a rien pour moi ici. Vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre.

Il resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Pour la énième fois, sa main passa dans sa chevelure noire et il baissa les yeux. Puis il se redressa, m'adressant un dernier coup d'œil et partit d'un pas rapide et tendu. Je le regardai s'éloigner et quelque chose en moi tiqua. Un sentiment fort me pris à la gorge et me serra le cœur. Comme si le voir s'éloigner de moi était douloureux. Le malaise dura un instant, puis il repartit comme il était arrivé. Je secouai la tête, chassant ce sentiment de mon esprit.

Je m'assis dans un coin de ma « cellule », les genoux repliés, ma tête posée sur eux. Qui savait pour combien de temps j'en avais à rester là, à moisir.

Minho regardait Gally la trainer comme une poupée de chiffon, sa poigne laisserait sans doute un bleu sur son bras. Il ne supportait pas de voir ça, mais se retint de faire tout commentaire. Lui-même ne comprenait pas trop. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Qui voudrait retourner dans le labyrinthe de son plein gré, surtout après y avoir déjà passé une nuit ? Rien que l'idée même le fit frissonner de peur. Même s'il était un coureur, c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus : rester coincer dans ce fichu labyrinthe avec les monstres qui le hantait la nuit.

Il la jeta sans plus de précaution dans le trou et referma la grille en bois derrière lui. Il repartit sans un mot tandis que Minho resta et observa la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés et cascadaient le long de son dos. Elle était frêle, mais rapide. Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui, croisant son regard. Il la détailla sans un mot, elle se tenait droite malgré l'humiliation de Gally, ses yeux étaient à la fois calmes et calculateurs, sombres et méfiants comme si elle était un animal sauvage. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Puis quelques secondes passèrent, et elle s'approcha encore de lui, prenant les barreaux entre ses mains fines et blessées. Ses yeux gris comme l'orage étaient stupéfiants, contrastant avec ses cheveux bruns et sa peau pâle. La couleur lui rappela quelque chose, comme…comme s'ils étaient familiers…Comme s'ils appartenaient à un souvenir. Cette pensée fit réfléchir Minho, son esprit s'agitant. Est-ce qu'il l'avait connue ? Peut être qu'il l'avait déjà vue ? Mais plus il y pensait, plus les souvenirs se dérobaient, laissant un vide impossible à remplir.

Peu importait, la seule chose qui le dérangeait c'était ses actions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à vouloir retourner volontairement dans le labyrinthe !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir ?

-Je préfère mourir dignement que de rester dans une cage. J'aurai pu m'échapper si tu n'avais pas été planté là.

-T'échapper ? Pour aller où ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a dehors ?

Son calme était déstabilisant. Elle préférait mourir des abominations du labyrinthe plutôt que de rester ici ? Mais qu'est-ce que les garçons lui avaient fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

-Je connais mieux le labyrinthe que cet endroit débile !

-C'est un miracle que t'aie survécu la première nuit, s'écria-t-il, pourquoi tu voudrais y retourner ?! T'as des envies de suicide ?!

Elle ne réagit pas vraiment. La mettre face à sa mort potentielle ne déclenchait aucune réaction en elle, et c'était ça qui le rendait fou. Est-ce qu'elle se fichait de vivre ou de mourir à ce point ? Etais-ce possible d'être si indifférent face à la douleur ou à la mort ? Visiblement, elle n'avait pas peur alors qu'il était terrorisé rien qu'à l'idée de croiser un griffeur. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une part du sentiment qu'il ressentait. En fait, il avait peur pour elle. Si elle ne s'inquiétait pas de sa survie, lui s'en inquiétait sans comprendre pourquoi.

Ses yeux gris cherchèrent les siens, vides de toute émotion. Elle dissimulait ses sentiments, et elle le faisait vraiment bien. Elle parla d'une voix détachée :

-Il n'y a rien pour moi ici. Vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre.

Minho était fou de rage. Qui lui avait fait comprendre une telle chose ? Que s'était-il passait alors qu'il courrait dans le labyrinthe ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour rendre la compagnie des griffeurs plus désirable que la leur ?

Il fallait qu'il parle à Alby. Il fallait qu'il sache, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle ?

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de lui jeter un dernier regard et de partir d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la salle du conseil où il était certain que les gardiens étaient réunis. Il avait deux mots à dire à ces abrutis.

Il ouvrit la porte sans plus de cérémonie, et tous se tournèrent vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Fulmina-t-il en se plantant devant Alby et Gally.

-Calme toi Minho, ordonna Alby avec une pointe d'agacement.

-NON ! Je me calmerai pas tant qu'on m'aura pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle préfère se suicider dans le labyrinthe plutôt que de rester ici ?! Hurla-t-il en faisant les cents pas sous le regard interloqué des autres garçons présents.

-Tu nous fait quoi là Minho ? Tu fais tout ça parce que c'est une fille ? Se moqua Gally avec un rictus moqueur.

Minho s'arrêta devant lui et s'approcha, menaçant en plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

-Ecoutes moi espèce de débile, cette fille est arrivée par le Labyrinthe, elle a eu un début encore plus difficile que nous tous ! Elle avait besoin d'un endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité ! Vous l'avez traitée comme si elle était un monstre ! Elle a plus de mérite que beaucoup d'entre nous, elle a plus de mérite que moi, et elle a beaucoup plus de mérite que toi, Gally. Tout ce que vous avez fait c'est l'attacher comme un animal en cage et lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'a pas de réponses !

Il s'écarta de Gally et jeta un regard à la ronde, s'arrêtant sur chacun des blocards présents :

-Enfin regardez-vous ! On est sensés s'entraider ici ! Vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous lui avez fait subir ?! Vous l'avez abandonnée. Elle était aussi perdue que chacun d'entre nous, peut être même plus !

Minho s'arrêta de tourner en rond quelques instants pour secouer la tête et lança un regard à Alby :

-Vous avez merdé.

Le silence dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Minho espérait sincèrement que chacun d'eux réfléchissait profondément. Alby reprit la parole :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-Je suggère, Capitaine Alby, qu'on commence enfin à la traiter comme l'une des nôtres et qu'on la guide ! Pas qu'on la mette à l'écart.

-Elle a voulu aller dans le labyrinthe ! Intervint Gally en levant les mains au ciel.

Minho se tourna vers lui, fortement agacé :

-SUPER ! Elle a voulu y retourner, et alors ?

-C'est notre règle numéro un Minho !

-Génial ! Quelqu'un lui a expliqué ça ?! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à pris le temps de lui dire au moins où elle était ?!

Les questions étaient rhétoriques, Minho le savait pertinemment. Personne ne lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Gally en revanche se trouva complètement hébété. Son argument était complètement invalide.

-En y réfléchissant, commença calmement Newt qui était resté silencieux jusque là, on n'a pas été juste avec elle.

-Newt ! S'indigna Gally en voyant qu'il commençait à perdre le support de ses amis.

-C'est vrai Gally, c'est probablement pas de sa faute si elle a été balancée dans le labyrinthe. Elle se souvient de rien, tout comme nous. Et si elle a fui aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'on ne lui a donné aucune raison de rester. Le labyrinthe doit être l'endroit le plus familier pour elle, on l'a pas exactement accueillie comme il le faut.

Minho soupira, satisfait d'avoir enfin l'appui d'un des gardiens. Newt était connu pour réfléchir et il était le premier à avouer ses torts s'il en avait. Cet aveu vint calmer la colère du coureur qui commençait à désespérer.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Questionna Zart timidement en se tournant vers Alby, bientôt imité par les autres garçons présents.

-On la laisse au trou pour cette nuit. Demain matin on fera un rassemblement et on décidera de quoi faire. Réfléchissez-y pendant la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Je fus réveillée par le bruit de la grille qui s'ouvrait. Je redressai la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il faisait nuit noire. La silhouette d'une personne se dessinait à la lueur de la torche qu'elle avait dans la main. Il posa la torche à côté de la cage et ne dit pas un mot. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort. Un mauvais pressentiment s'immisça en moi. Il sauta dans le trou et je reculai un peu plus contre le mur.

-Alors, comment ça va la nouvelle ? Ricana-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je ne répondis rien. Il était grand et large, sans doute plus fort que moi.

-Tu fais la timide ?

Il s'accroupit devant moi et me prit le menton brusquement pour me forcer à me tourner vers lui. Je résistai autant que je pus mais il serrait fort et commençai sérieusement à me faire mal.

-Ne me touche pas, avertis-je d'un ton froid.

Il se mit à rire et je frissonnai. Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long de mon cou, jusqu'à se heurter à mon tee-shirt déchiré. Il prit entre ses doigts le tissu :

-Et si on t'enlevait ce haut ? Histoire de voir ce que tu caches en dessous !

Il tira sur mon tee-shirt, le déchirant, laissant mon épaule dénudée et ma brassière à la vue de tous. Je tentai de le repousser, mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me coinça. Tout sembla s'accélérer d'un coup. Il se mit à rire puis à me plaquer au sol alors que j'essayai de griffer et de mordre tout ce que je pouvais, je me débattais autant que je le pouvais mais je n'avais aucune chance. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, me donnant envie de vomir et me faisant frissonner de terreur. Alors je fis la seule chose qui avait une chance de me sauver, je me mis à crier :

-LACHE-MOI ! AIDEZ-MOI ! Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

Il me frappa au visage :

\- FERME-LA ! S'écria-t-il en mettant sa main devant ma bouche pour me faire taire.

Je lui mordis la main, j'eus à peine le temps de lâcher un cri que j'étais déjà de nouveau bâillonnée. Je me mis à pleurer et à me débattre dans tous les sens tandis qu'il tentait de me toucher la poitrine à travers la brassière.

Alors que je pensais que personne ne m'avait entendue et que j'allais subir les assauts de mon agresseur, j'entendis la cage s'ouvrir et quelqu'un sauter dans le trou. En un instant mon agresseur se retrouva à l'autre bout de la cage tandis que je me recroquevillai dans un coin.

-ALBY ! NEWT ! Hurla le garçon qui venait de me sauver avant de se placer devant moi pour me protéger d'un éventuel assaut.

Mon agresseur se redressa et se jeta sur lui, mais il prit un coup de poing en plein visage qui le fit retomber à terre.

J'entendis vaguement d'autres personnes approcher, mais j'étais trop occupée à fixer le vide en face de moi pour y prêter attention. Ma respiration était laborieuse et se bloquait à cause de mes sanglots. La panique commença à s'emparer de moi et je sentis le bout de mes doigts fourmilier tandis que je me concentrai autant que possible pour faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons. Je me mis à trembler et à pleure de plus belle. Plus que paniquai, plus je pleurai, moins je respirai.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et immédiatement je la repoussai en lâchant un sanglot et en me roulant en boule dans mon coin.

-Alexa, Alexa tu m'entends ? Questionna une voix familière. C'est Minho, tout va bien, d'accord ?

Sa voix m'indiquait que lui aussi paniquait et semblait dépassé par les évènements. Je hochai la tête, toujours en train d'essayer de respirer correctement, sans succès. Il attrapa ma main tremblante dans la sienne et me força à me tourner pour lui faire face. Je hoquetai et luttai pour respirer.

-Concentre-toi sur ma voix, d'accord ? Ecoute-moi Alexa, c'est terminé, il ne t'approchera plus…Respire, respire, tout va bien.

Je serrai sa main aussi fort que je le pouvais. Sa voix grave résonnait dans ma tête, et j'essayai de toutes mes forces de me concentrer dessus. Il enserra ma deuxième main tout en continuant à me parler, à me dire de respirer, que tout irait bien. Maladroitement, je m'approchai de lui. J'avais froid, terriblement froid, et ses mains étaient chaudes et réconfortantes. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et commençai enfin à retrouver un souffle normal. Au bout de quelques temps, je sentis sa joue se poser sur mon crâne et sa main m'enserrer la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me laissai faire, en me concentrant toujours sur sa voix qui me murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

J'ignore combien de temps on resta dans cette position, mais cela me parut une éternité. J'étais enfin calmée et je pouvais de nouveau respirer normalement.

-Minho ? Elle s'est calmée ? Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ? Demanda une voix au dessus de nous.

-Je sais pas Newt, il faut la sortir de là ! Répondit-il tout en continuant à me garder contre lui.

-Compris. Remonte-là.

Minho se tourna à nouveau vers moi et me dit d'une voix calme :

-Alexa, on va te sortir de là, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai docilement, j'avais hâte de quitter le trou à rat où j'avais failli subir la pire épreuve de ma vie. A côté de ça, les Griffeurs c'était de la tarte.

Minho m'aida à me relever puis se hissa hors de la fosse puis me tendit la main. Je la pris et il me tira jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la terre ferme. Je restai assise quelques minutes, sans dire un mot tandis qu'il discutait à voix basse avec Alby et le garçon qui s'appelait Newt. J'étais en état de choc. De violents frissons venaient secouer mon corps, j'avais froid. Minho finit par revenir me voir et il s'accroupit pour me parler. Je pouvais mieux distinguer son visage grâce à la lumière des torches que les garçons avaient apportées. Ses yeux noirs me scrutèrent, s'arrêtant un instant sur ma joue qui devait probablement être égratignée vu le coup que je m'étais reçu.

-Suis-moi, tu vas dormir à côté de moi cette nuit, je veillerai à ce que personne vienne te voir.

Je hochai la tête, signifiant mon accord, et il m'aida à me relever. Aussitôt, je lâchai son bras, mettant de la distance entre nous. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de m'indiquer de le suivre.

Minho alla me chercher une couverture et il m'emmena dans la « chambre » où il avait l'habitude de dormir quand il voulait être seul. La chambre était dans un bâtiment en bois qui semblait tenir en place plus par miracle que par les cordages. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et le suivit, tout en détaillant l'endroit. Tout pour me changer les idées et ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une fois arrivés à destination, il installa son propre matelas au sol avant d'installer le mien, à quelques centimètres du sien. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et me contentai de m'allonger sans un mot avant de me couvrir avec la couverture. Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas si froid dehors, mais les frissons que j'avais n'avaient aucun lien avec la météo. La sensation d'être entourée et protégée par quelque chose me rassurait. Je me mis sur le côté, face à Minho, et je l'observai s'afférer autour du matelas. Lorsqu'il se coucha, il se mit aussi sur le côté, et me fit face.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et je me perdis dans le noir profond de son regard. Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un long moment. On resta ici, à se fixer sans bouger, sans parler pendant de longues minutes. Son regard me réchauffait étrangement, comme s'il tentait de me rassurer rien qu'avec ses yeux. Comme s'il me promettait que tout irait bien tant qu'il était là. Je détaillai son visage une dernière fois, le gravant dans mon esprit, avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

 _Deux yeux gris le fixaient dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient remplis de peur. La jeune fille était terrifiée. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la cage en acier dans laquelle elle était retenue prisonnière, elle l'observait pendant que des scientifiques s'affairaient autour de lui. Son regard resta ancré dans le sien malgré les aiguilles qui lui perçaient la peau de toute part. Les hommes et femmes en blouse blanche autour de lui n'avaient aucune importance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était elle. Après avoir prélevé son sang, les scientifiques s'éloignèrent de lui et quittèrent la pièce à l'exception de l'un d'eux. Il aida Minho à se relever et lui ouvrit la porte de la cage. Le jeune garçon rentra dans la cage sans un mot, ne lâchant pas la fille des yeux. Il entendit le bruit de la porte en métal se refermer, puis le cliquetis qui l'informa qu'ils étaient de nouveau enfermés ensembles. La porte de la salle se referma dans un bruit sourd, et le silence le plus total s'installa._

 _Minho ne bougea pas, mais la jeune fille se leva, entrant dans le champ de lumière. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital et avait l'air affamée et effrayée. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et n'avaient pas du être lavés depuis un moment._

 _-Alexa ? Murmura-t-il, sous le choc de la retrouver enfin._

 _La jeune fille porta une main à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

 _Minho s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le menton, inspectant son visage creusé par la faim, ses cernes violacées et le bleu qu'elle avait sur la tempe. Lentement, sa main alla effleurer sa joue, il avait si peur de lui faire mal. Ses yeux gris ne le quittaient pas du regard, les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues. Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et murmura d'une voix cassée :_

 _-Ils nous font les examens finaux, Minho…Ils vont nous y envoyer..._

 _Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Minho pouvait sentir à quel point elle avait peur. Il devait s'avouer que lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée de devenir un sujet d'expérimentation. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, malgré tout cela, c'était de se retrouver encore séparé d'elle. Et pire encore, de ne plus avoir aucun souvenir d'Alexa._

 _Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il sentit ses bras l'enlacer en retour, agrippant son haut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle cala son visage contre son épaule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et Minho déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne._

 _-Je veux pas que tu partes…sanglota-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder._

 _-Alexa, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je t'abandonnerai jamais._

Minho se réveilla en sursaut, le souvenir de son rêve lui échappant peu à peu. Face à lui, Alexa dormait toujours. En regardant son visage détendu, son rythme cardiaque se calma et il souffla un bon coup.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il devait rejoindre le conseil pour le rassemblement de ce matin. Sans grande conviction, il commença à ranger son matelas en silence. Il prit des vêtements au hasard dans un coin de la pièce et jeta un dernier regard à la fille qui dormait dans sa chambre avant de partir.

Les douches étaient inoccupées à cette heure là, Minho profita de l'occasion pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et de mettre ses idées au clair. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'Alexa ? Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Capitaine Gally allait proposer ? Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne la bannissent pas.

Il s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler les vêtements propres et de se diriger vers la salle du conseil. Lorsqu'il entra, la plupart des gardiens étaient déjà arrivés. Seuls Newt et Frypan n'était pas encore là. Il s'assit à sa place et commença à tapoter ses doigts contre son genou nerveusement. Il essayait de garder son calme, de prendre de grandes respirations et de se détendre. Mais il savait que ce conseil n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Les deux retardataires arrivèrent sans un mot et s'assirent rapidement sous le regard inquisiteur d'Alby. Ce dernier se leva et sans préambule présenta la situation :

-On sait tous pourquoi on est là aujourd'hui. On va directement faire un tour de table et procéder au vote. Zart, toi d'abord.

Le garçon prit timidement la parole.

-Je pense qu'elle pourrait se souvenir de quelque chose d'important…Dans le labyrinthe. Peut-être qu'elle devrait y retourner sous la supervision d'un coureur. Si elle ne se souvient de rien, alors…On fait comme avec tous les autres.

Minho manqua de s'étouffer. Seuls les abrutis qui n'étaient jamais allé dans le labyrinthe pouvaient dire ce genre de choses. Ils n'avaient AUCUNE idée de ce qu'il s'y passait. Alby hocha la tête et passa la parole à Gally.

-Zart à raison. La fille devrait retourner dans le labyrinthe. Par contre, elle ne devrait pas avoir le choix dans le job. Je veux qu'elle soit avec les Torcheurs.

-Winston ?

-Honnêtement, je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on ne la renvoie pas là-bas…Je suis d'avis qu'on la traite normalement, comme tous les autres blocards avant elle. Même si elle est différente de nous.

-Clint, à toi.

-Je sais pas trop, elle est imprévisible…Elle pourrait poser des problèmes. Il faut qu'elle obéisse aux ordres.

-C'est tout Clint ? Demanda Alby tandis que le garçon hochait la tête. Newt ?

-J'sais pas les gars, la renvoyer dans le labyrinthe c'est un peu dur non ?

-Un peu dur ?! C'est là où elle veut aller ! S'indigna Gally

-Gally ! Coupa Alby d'une voix autoritaire. Ferme-la.

-Je disais, continua Newt en regardant Gally avec insistance, que je suis d'accord avec Winston. Vous n'êtes pas allés dans le labyrinthe. Vous savez pas ce que vous lui infligez.

-Fry ?

-Je pense que si retourner dans le labyrinthe lui fait revenir un souvenir ou deux, ça vaut le coup d'essayer…Mais fichons-lui la paix après ça.

-Minho ?

-Hors de question de la renvoyer dans le labyrinthe ! Vous êtes tarés ?! S'indigna-t-il en se levant. Laissez-là et traitez la normalement ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Vous pensez pas c'est plus important que de savoir si on devrait bannir cet abruti plutôt ?

-Du calme, Minho. T'as fini ? S'enquit Alby avec un regard sombre. On traitera le cas de Joshua juste après.

Minho se mordit la langue et n'ajouta rien. Il se rassit dans sa chaise.

-Bien. Etant donné l'indécision de Clint concernant une sentence, nous sommes à égalité. Je vais donc trancher en vous faisant par de la décision finale : Alexa retournera dans le labyrinthe. Avec Minho. Si au bout de deux jours elle ne se souvient de rien, on la laissera tranquille et elle essaiera tous les boulots comme les autres.

Des bruits d'indignations retentirent dans la salle mais Alby fit faire le silence en un seul geste.

-Concernant Joshua, il a brisé une de nos règles fondamentales en étant conscient de le faire. Il a agressé et blessé Alexa qui était hors d'état de nuire puisqu'elle était au trou. Il s'agit donc d'une agression pure et simple envers un blocard sans défense. La sentence est le bannissement. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'y oppose ?

Aucun des membres du conseil ne bougea. Ils savaient tous que ce que Joshua avait fait était impardonnable. Surtout envers la seule fille du Bloc, et ce même si elle avait un statut incertain.

Alby reprit la parole, clôturant la conversation :

-Bien. Joshua sera banni demain soir. Quant à Alexa, elle ira dans le labyrinthe dès demain.


End file.
